narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zokukasō
"There's nothing that exists that can't be stolen" ''—'Daikokuten''' 'Overview' Zokukasō (賊仮相,lit. Thief Phenomenon) is a rare and unique Kekkei Genkai that belongs to the Reizoku clan. It is incredibly rare, said to appear at the very least once a millennium in a member of the clan. For years it was long since thought lost, spoken only as an old tale of when the clan was once at the height of its power before finally appearing within Daikokuten. ---- 'Abilities' As a way to prove one's thieving credentials, the best Impossible theft is to steal something metaphysical. Stealing a name, so that it cannot be spoken. Stealing a reflection from a mirror, so it only reflects the room one is in. These thefts are an attempt to steal from the physical laws of the universe—thefts capable of being realized with this power. Its origins are largely unknown, outside being rumored to belong to a supposedly extinct clan of bandits. The ability is sometimes, recognized as Banbutsu Nusumi no jutsu (万物盗みの術, Stealing of All Things Technique), though it is impossible to tell if this is in ode to the Sage of Six Path's technique, or a means of mocking both it and him. As the sole user of this ability it grants Daikoku the power to steal anything and everything—its standard abilities granting him the power to steal physical objects without needing to make any direct contact—passing seamlessly through obstructions, as well as steal the powers, various energies, talents and physical attributes from others. Its more advanced abilities have shown to affect the victims on a more intimate level. One such ability allowing Daikoku to selectively steal the will from other beings and render them emotionless and orderly. Sapping the willpower of those around him—induces a complete state of obedience while the effects are taking place. Another example of its frightening capabilities, is the power to steal the physical and mental skills, talents and specialties of another. In some cases, the user gains the pilfered skills or talents for themselves while in other cases they may simply remove the talent from someone else. It is through this power that Daikoku has maintained his youth, and acquired his collection of techniques and abilities, ultimately becoming an amalgamation of stolen power. It is possible to heal and comfort others by stealing their pain and wounds. Daikokuten has displayed the power to steal space removing himself from the physical plane of others, not unlike certain space-time jutsu. ---- 'Drawbacks' Though unquestionably powerful and versatile, the technique is not without its restrictions. To start with, Daikoku may only steal one to two things at once, in terms of the immaterial and unorthodox goods to be taken. For more intimate targets such as one's will, thoughts, and or memories it demands prolonged contact between the user and intended victim. When applied, the duration of contact is parallel to the length of time one finds themselves without such intimate treasures (in many cases). The shorter the contact, the quicker their return, the reverse also standing true. In addition, everything stolen does not necessarily mean it can be used by the thief in question, as certain techniques and abilities may require certain prerequisites be met before the power can be used by the new host. These are but a few restrictions to the bloodline limit. ---- 'Trivia' *This peculiar Kekkei Genkai is the reason Daikoku is able to use all five chakra natures. *Daikoku has claimed it is possible to steal a tailed beast with this power from its host, however it is very demanding in both chakra and time. *Daikoku has once used this power to avoid being sealed by a Fuinjutsu, by stealing himself. **Inspired by Arm of the Thief from Reincarnation no Kaiben, Ban's ability from Seven Deadly Sins. **Some of its abilities can be related to Obito's variation of Kamui, Chakra absorbing, The Human Path's ability from the Six Paths, and Meiton